


Two Sugars

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, is there even a point, nope - Freeform, there's absolutely no backbone to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean turned the page, flipped to the next verse of poetry as the study door creaked open.Dean’s eyes traveled over to where Cas was poking his head through the door.“I made you coffee.”Dean smiled.“Two sugars?”Cas nodded.





	Two Sugars

**Author's Note:**

> since i haven't had my computer in my grasp for the last like week or so (more or less) i haven't really written anything. i was thinking of starting a longfic but today the writer inside of me just BURST OUT after hearing [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut4ZwzPFovA) (for optimal reading experience listen to this song whilst reading the fic) and i just listened to it on repeat and wrote this whilst sitting in a parking lot. idk, it's really not much but it was a lot of fun to write so that means smthin to me

A steady breeze passed through the study, shifting evening air wandering in, golden sunset bleeding through the windows. Rays of light danced over the bookshelf that lined one wall of the room.

Below the windows where the breeze straggled by, Dean sat, eyes heavy, book in hand. Tattered pages blew in protest as if they knew the fatigue drifting through Dean, as though they knew all about his long day sifting through papers from the college.

Dean turned the page, flipped to the next verse of poetry as the study door creaked open.

Dean’s eyes traveled over to where Cas was poking his head through the door.

“I made you coffee.”

Dean smiled.

“Two sugars?”

Cas nodded.

Cas smiled and slipped in through the study door. He walked over to Dean and let Dean trade out the book of old poems for a small, white ceramic mug of coffee. Two sugars.

“Long day?” Cas questioned as he sat next to Dean right under the windowsill.

“You could say,” Dean sighed, glancing over at all the papers strewn over his desk. Dean took a sip of the coffee, warm, almost hot, soothing in the right ways. His right hand drifted down to sit on hardwood flooring.

Cas’ left hand drifted down to sit next to it.

“I swear you work too hard,” Cas mused, not looking Dean’s way.

“Does it bother you?”

Dean took another sip from the mug.

Cas turned and gave him this knowing little look. A soft smile, one side of his mouth quirked up. Sparkling eyes.

“Not as much as it probably should.”

Dean let out a little laugh and sighed, letting his head fall back and rest just below the windowsill.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a bit.

The wind blew in a little more.

The rays of sunlight danced over the spines of books settled into that bookshelf.

Slowly, Cas’ left hand creeped over, nudged Dean’s right.

Dean smiled softly.

Their pinkies hooked together, and Dean didn’t have to look to tell that Cas had a smile on his face, no matter how small or soft.

Slowly, their fingers interlaced, laying gently on the hardwood floor of the study.

“Come to bed.”

Cas’ voice was soft.

“It’s too early for bed. The coffee doesn’t help,” Dean protested, and Cas smiled even more.

“Come to the couch at least. I want to sit with you.”

“That’s what we’re doing right now.”

“Hardwood floors are unforgiving.”

Dean quirked a smile.

“Did you make me a cup of coffee to convince me to get out of the study?”

A pause.

“Possibly.”

Dean sighed before leaning over and kissing Cas’ cheek.

“I guess it worked then.”

Dean set down his mug before standing up, then offering a hand down to Cas. Cas stood too with a small smile before Dean leaned down and picked his coffee back up.

“It only worked because you put the right amount of sugar in it,” Dean told Cas as Cas led him out of the study.

“Oh really?”

Dean nodded.

“I’ll make note of that then. For next time.”

Cas turned and smiled at Dean who smiled back a little with a nod.

“For next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked!! i know it's literally barely anything but i figured i'd at least post it for those of you whomst enjoy soft and short and sweet things <3


End file.
